okaerifandomcom-20200214-history
Usuário:Demi
Estas são algumas perguntas comuns sobre o CCCP e reprodução de vídeo em geral. Aqui você pode achar explicações para suas dúvidas, o que o CCCP é, o que ele faz, e como você pode configurar algumas de suas opções. Leia e sinta-se mais sábio :) Geral O que é Combined Community Codec Pack? Um só Pack para governar a todos, Um só Pack para encontrálos, Um só Pack para atraí-los e mantê-los na escuridão. -- Trecho por J.R.R. Tolkien em O Senhor dos Anéis O CCCP é na realidade, muito mais um pacote de filtros do que um pacote de codecs... Mas filtro não começa com C e nós queríamos um bom anacronismo. (Na verdade, o nome é também um trocadilho com a frase russa Союз Советских Социалистических Республик, que transcrita em um alfabeto latino significa "Soyuz Sovietskikh Sotsialisticheskikh Respublik", ou "União das Repúblicas Soviéticas Socialistas", abreviado para "CCCP" ou "USSR". Dê graças à Lenin e aos comunistas). Agora, deixando meu idealismo de lado, o CCCP foi criado para unificar os pacotes de filtros distribuídos por dezenas de grupos sendo capaz de decodificar os animes de praticamente qualquer grupo sem quebrar a compatibilidade com nenhum outro tipo de conteúdo. O número de grupos que apoiaram o CCCP cresceu rapidamente, e a lista agora inclui: *5S-Subs *Anime2Anime *Anime-Avatar - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) *Anime-Legion - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) *Anime-Supreme - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) *Anime-Turbo *anime.fin *Baka-Anime - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) *DownloadAnime - - DownloadAnime *Eclipse Productions *gg Fansubs *HNK Fansubs *KickAssAnime - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) *Lunar Anime - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) *Manhole Fansubs *Okaeri-Fansubber *Shinsen-Subs - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) *Vision-Anime - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) *Zhentarim-DivX - Tópico de Fórum (Inglês) Todos os releases desses grupos devem ser reproduzidos sem algum problema enquanto você tiver o pacote instalado corretamente. Na realidade, qualquer lançamento de outros grupos também devem ser reproduzidos perfeitamente com o CCCP instalado. Mas por que o CCCP e não um outro pacote de codecs? Por uma simples razão: a maioria dos outros pacotes estão com problemas, e alguns (Nimo) podem causar danos sérios ao seu sistema. CCCP é o resultado de uma longa e complicada discussão, muitos testes e de vários anos de experiência em encode. Nós SABEMOS que ele funciona quando instalado corretamente, e o pacote fará o melhor para resolver os conflitos que outras coisas previamente instaladas causaram ao seu sistema. Para melhores resultados, desinstale qualquer outro pacote de codecs e codecs antes de instalar o CCCP. O pacote também foi desenvolvido para ser praticamente à provas de problemas - as opções padrões funcionam muito bem com a grande maioria das pessoas. A razão para que ele tenha sido criado em primeiro lugar foi que simplesmente nós possamos chegar e dizer a você: "Desinstale todo o resto, instale o CCCP e viva feliz para sempre." em vez de simplesmente irritarnos com seu gosto idiota por codecs, especialmente com o ACE codec pack de 60MB. Ele é simplesmente ruim. Quais sistemas operacionais são suportados? Windows 2000, XP, 2003 e (ao menos um pouco - veja os problemas na seção) Vista são bem suportados utilizando-se a versão padrão do pacote. Windows 95, 98 e ME somente são suportados utilizando-se a versão 9x, que não é atualizada tão frequentemente e que também não é tão bem testada. Basicamente, todas as versões mais novas que o Windows 95 (com exceção do NT3 e NT4, que não funcionam) são bem suportadas. O que eu faço se meu sistema operacional não for compatível? Vocês um dia irão suportá-lo? Na maioria dos casos, você deve preferencialmente optar pelo MPlayer. Mas aqui vai uma pequena lista, já que as pessoas perguntam isso direto... MacOS 9 e mais antigos *Não é compatível, e nunca será. MacOS 10.x *Não compatível. Desculpe, OS's baseados em UNIX não suportam o DirectShow. Nós recomendamos que você use o MPlayer. Não a versão especial MPlayerOSX2, já que é antiga, mas a versão de linhas de comando mesmo. Nós, talvez, poderemos distribuir uma versão pré-compilada algum dia (e nesse caso, essa será a alternativa mais próxima ao CCCP para Macs), mas por enquanto, você pode ler este guia (inglês) sobre como compilar o MPlayer você mesmo. Linux (todas versões) *Não compatível. Nunca será, use o MPlayer. BSD (todas versões) *Veja Linux. Há algum tipo de problema com o CCCP atual? Todos OS *Se Nero estiver instalado, o MP4 splitter dele tem um mérito muito mais alto que o do Haali, o que significa que o splitter do Nero sempre será usado sobre o do Haali. Para utilizar o Haali's Splitter você deve desregistrar o do Nero. Isto pode ser um problema, já que o do Nero falha ocasionalmente, aparentemente sem razão, e falha em mostrar o áudio e vídeo (para ficar mais claro: ele mostra um ,vídeo ou áudio, mas não os dois). Para como desregistrá-lo leia aqui. Windows 95/98/ME * Suportado pela versão especial Windows 9x do CCCP. Windows 98 confirmado, 95/ME não completamente testados mas acredita-se que funcionem. Porém, ambos Windows 95/ME foram testados com os módulos que compõem o CCCP, e não houve problemas. Problemas envolvendo o Windows 9x devem estar involvidos com vários outras instalações anteriores, e podem ser extremamente difícil de localizar o erro e removê-lo. Melhor fazer um upgrade do OS. Windows 2000 * Nenhum problema conhecido. Windows XP (32-bit) * Nenhum problema conhecido. Windows XP (64-bit) * Irá exibir os mesmos problemas de overlay que o Windows 2003 (veja abaixo), provavelmente porque o XP64 é profundamente baseado no 2003. Para soluções e explicações: here. Windows 2003 (Todas variantes) * Mudar as cores overlay enquanto um arquivo está sendo reproduzido pode resultar em uma tela preta/verde ou com cores aleatórias após fechar alguns players (como o Zoom Player, mas não o MPC) e abrí-los de novo. Isto não é um problema do CCCP, é do OS em si, todo este problema e soluções como contorná-lo estão detalhados em: aqui. Windows Vista (Codinome Longhorn) Beta 1 (32-bit) *Há alguns pequenos problemas com a versão beta do sistema operacional: **O instalador deve ser rodado sobre a compatibilidade com o Windows XP (Botão direito -> Propriedades -> Aba compatibilidade). **VSFilter pode fazer o instalador travar, então escolha para não instalá-lo por enquanto. Uma alternativa (não muito boa) é o renderizador de legendas do MPC. Todo o restante parece funcionar bem por enquanto. Windows Vista (Codinome Longhorn) Beta 1 (64-bit) *Veja acima. Há algum problema com as versões antigas do CCCP? Todos os problemas abaixos foram corrigidos, e estão aqui apenas por razões informacionais. 17-11-2005 * Devido a um bug no XviD decoder, ao abrir um OGM com o Haali's Media Splitter, o XviD decoder travava e recusava-se a reproduzir o vídeo. Uma simples solução era usar o ffdshow para decodificar o XviD no lugar do próprio. Haali criou um conserto para esse problema onde o XviD decoder falhava em transmitir os dados corretamente para o Haali splitter. Isto, é claro, foi adicionado ao CCCP. * Haali's OGM splitter não carregava o VSFilter, apenas quando utilizado com o ffdshow video decoder. Uma forma de contornar o problema seria colocar o autocarregamento do VSFilter (Autoload VSFilter) para sim nas propriedades do Haali's Media Splitter, quando estiver usando DivX para decodificação de vídeo, por exemplo. XviD não irá funcionar em nenhum caso, como citado acima. Recomendamos a você que deixe o ffdshow decodificar todo material de vídeo DivX e XviD vídeo já que o VSFilter será carregado e funcionará como deveria, o que é a opção padrão na instalação do CCCP. 16-11-2005 * 2005-11-16 foi uma versão problemática que tinha componentes mal compilados. Ele sempre funcionará em máquinas compatíveis com instruções SSE e SSE2. Isto significa que, basicamente, qualquer Pentium 4 ou AMD Athlon 64, e alguns outras CPUs. Pentium 3 e AMD Athlon XP têm SSE, mas não SSE2.) Por isso, em PCs que não tenham essas instruções, tentar reproduzir algo com áudio DTS travava o player. Conserte isso fazendo um update para a versão 2005-11-17 ou mais nova. 27-08-2005 * Por razões desconhecidas, não era possível desativar a saída YV12 no ffdshow através das configurações normais. O CCCP instala com YUY2 como a única saída do tipo YUV e com "Select closest matching colorspace" ligado. Porém, se alguém mudasse QUALQUER uma das configurações do ffdshow, a saída por YV12 automaticamente era ligada, e não poderia ser desligada de novo. Se sua placa de vídeo não funciona com YV12 corretamente, isso poderia resultar no aparecimento de quadrados na tela assim como o entrelaçamento do croma. Se isso aconteceu com você, abra o Editor de Registro do Windows (Iniciar -> Executar) e coloque a seguinte chave para 0 (lembre-se que você tem que fazer isso sempre que mudar algo no ffdshow - mesmo que você desmarca a caixa do YV12): HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\GNU\ffdshow\default\outYV12 Esse problema foi consertado em 23-09-2005, então você pode atualizar para corrigí-lo. O que exatamente é o CCCP Insurgent? CCCP Insurgent (CCCPI) é um programa que possibilita detectar pacotes de reprodução e filtros DirectShow instalados. Ele, também, é geralmente usado para registrar e desregistrar filtros do DirectShow. A maioria das funções é apenas para usuários experientes, e podem causar danos ao computador quando usado impropriamente. Ele não é aconselhável ser usado por iniciantes - o objetivo primário é ajudar membros do CCCP a lhe ajudarem em problemas de reprodução, gerando um log que descreve o ambiente do DirectShow. Para mais informações detalhadas, consulte a página do CCCPI. O que são esses arquivos terminados em .mkv? Eles são formatos de vídeo avançados, chamado de Matroska Video. Podem conter qualquer tipo de áudio e vídeo, até legendas e fontes. Ele está pouco a pouco substituindo o AVI como formato por várias razões. Veja Matroska para maiores informações. Como eu posso visualizá-los? Se você está aqui, já deve saber a resposta — CCCP. Ele instala tudo que é necessário para visualizar os vídeos de todos os grupos, incluindo dois ótimos players. Você pode obter o CCCP na lista de mirrors no topo dessa página. Enquanto decide quais componentes instalar, nós recomendamos que você selecione tudo desde que você precise. Zoom Player ou MPC deve também ser usado para visualizar os arquivos porque eles têm embutido um trocador de trilhas de áudio entre muitas outras coisas. Que codecs eu preciso? Se você instalou o CCCP, não há nada que não esteja incluso. Se você não instalou (Você REALMENTE deveria você sabe): Para lançamentos em DivX nós recomendamos utilizar a ultima versão do ffdshow na versão mais recente do cccp, since DivX's own decoder is pretty broken. More on that here. The included ffdshow version is also recommended for the new H.264 releases, although another possibility is to get and use Nero's playback filter (not free), as described here. XviD decodes fine with both ffdshow and XviD's standalone decoder - CCCP and XviD get along fine if you follow these instructions when setting it up. As for the audio, the pack now comes with ffdshow's audio decoder, and that handles almost everything you'll ever encounter. If you don't want to use it (again, you really should) you will most likely need CoreAAC, CoreVorbis and/or AC3filter depending on the file. O que é esse H.264? Há um novo codec fazendo sucesso na área, e neste momento é o H.264/AVC. A vantagem dele é que a qualidade do vídeo com ele vence claramente o DivX ou o XviD - você consegue manter muito mais nitidez e contraste sem artefatos no vídeo aparentes. A desvantagem é que ele requer um bom computador para decodificá-lo, então computadores com Pentium III ou abaixo disso provavelmente não serão capazes de reproduzí-lo. Mesmo assim, o aumento na qualidade é muito grande para ser ignorado, então os novos lançamentos irão ser em H.264. Tenha em mente que para usá-lo você precisará de dezenas de novos filtros. Pegue o CCCP mais novo e você não terá problemas. O que exatamento o CCCP me possibilita visualizar? Um monte de coisas... Mas lembre-se que o objetivo do CCCP não é incluir TUDO (se fosse por isso iríamos fazer parte do ACE Mega Codecs Pack), mas os suficiente para visualizar os releases de animes. FFDshow pode fazer o decodificar mais formatos do que os listados aqui, mas a maioria desses formatos não estão inclusos na configuração padrão do CCCP. Você pode ativá-los quando desejar, mas nenhum deles foi tão bem testado por nós e não prometemos que funcionem. Aqui está uma lista do que realmente irá funcionar com as opções padrões: **AVI (múltiplos áudios e softsub funcionam também) **Matroska **OGM **MP4 *'Codecs de vídeo:' **XviD **DivX (todas as versões) **Genérico/outros MPEG4 ASP (3ivx, lavc etc.) **H.264 (também conhecido como AVC ou MPEG4 Part 10) **Theora **WMV9 *'Codecs de Áudio:' **MP3 e derivados **AC3 **DTS **AAC **Vorbis **ADPCM **LPCM **FLAC (Free Lossless Audio Codec) **TTA (True Audio) Como eu posso reproduzir vídeos em QuickTime e/ou RealVideo com o CCCP? #Bem, simplesmente, você não pode. ffdshow não suporta esses formatos, e não há planos de adicionar decodificadores externos ao CCCP. Há, no entanto, maneiras de instalar esses codecs separadamente, sem intervir com o CCCP: # Download Real Alternative e/ou QuickTime Alternative dependendo do que você quer reproduzir. # Instale, mas tenha certeza de que você desmarcou na instalação o Media Player Classic (isso no Real Alternative e no Quicktime Alternative). A versão conjunta com RA e QTA é antiga, e não respeita as opções padrões do CCCP. # Você pode usar o MPC que vem com o CCCP para reproduzir arquivos QuickTime e RealVideo. Se você quer que eles sejam associados com o MPC, utilize o associador interno dele. Quais são os requisitos mínimos? Qualquer computador acima de P3/Athlon funcionarão, mas 1GHz é o mínimo necessário para reproduzir vídeos suavemente sem o pós-processamento ativado do ffdshow. Porém, 1,5GHz é recomendado se você quiser desativar o "Subtitle Pre-buffering" (Pré-carregamento de legendas) no VSFilter (desativado por padrão) o que permite que karaokes e outros efeitos SSA sejam renderizados apropriadamente. Mas simples efeitos podem aumentar o uso da CPU em até 40% e casos extremos podem deixar o computador lento. Se você tiver algum problema tentando reproduzir vídeos em H.264, você pode tentar o decoder alternativo CoreAVC. Minha tela de computador é muito pequena, como posso assistir pela televisão? Arranje uma placa de vídeo com saída para TV ou arranje um monitor maior. A partir de Março de 2006, há apenas um player que suporta MKV, MP4 e OGM, e é o Xbox rodando o Xbox Media Center (XBMC) DevBlog. Transcodificar para DVD é uma má idéia por várias razões, além de ser muito difícil, beirando o impossível, tratando-se de arquivos de MKV com frame rate variável (VFR). É possível (porém continua sendo uma má idéia) transcodificar arquivos OGM, mas nós NÃO iremos ajudá-lo com isso de modo algum, e perguntar sobre isso, o levará a ser banido (pela transcodificação de DVD. Sobre monitores e saídas para TV tudo bem, mas não é bem nossa área ndash; então procure por um fórum/canal sobre hardwares.). Para assistir anime em sua TV usando o Xbox, ele tem que ser modificado ndash;com o chip Xenium ou Xecuter e então utilizar um BIOS hackeada e ilegal; Você poderá então baixar o XMC, e então ele permitirá-lhe: (1) reproduzir vídeos do seu PC no Xbox para ser assistido na TV, (2) reproduzir mídias regraváveis de DVD – a compatibilidade com diferentes formatos dependerá da versão do seu console, (3) reproduzir mídia a partir de um HD interno– para melhores resultados você deve ter um HD suficientemente grande. As versões CVS suportam H.264 também, apesar de você ter de editar o seu codecs.conf dentro do diretório xbmc/system/players/mplayer e adicionar o fourCC do X264 e/ou AVC1 na parte do H264. Nem todos vídeos funcionarão, porque o suporte ao H.264 ainda está em estágio beta desde Setembro de 2005. Se você não for capaz de compilar o seu próprio XMC do CVS, procure pelas versões pre-compiladas disponibilizadas por: GasGiver (recomendado), CLEAN, Expert e t3ch. Como posso mudar o idioma do áudio ou das legendas? Se você não desligou o "show tray icon" (mostrar na área de notificações) do Haali's splitter na última página do instalador, aparecerá um pequeno ícone quadrado branco do lado do relógio enquanto você estiver reproduzindo MKVs. Clique com o botão direito nele e selecione o áudio/legenda de sua preferência. Se você o desligou, ou se você estiver reproduzindo um arquivo OGM, há outras soluções: * no Zoom Player, clique com o botão direito no vídeo e selecione "Stream selection" no menu que aparece. Daí selecione o áudio ou a legenda de sua preferência. * no Media Player Classic, clique com o botão direito no vídeo, abra o submenu Filters, entre no submenu com o nome do arquivo e daí selecione a legenda ou áudio de sua preferência. Nota: os submenus "Audio" e "Subtitle" sob o menu "Play" no Media Player Classic e seus equivalentes no The Core Media Player são inúteis já que eles utilizam filtros internos, e nós não o utilizamos - nós usamos os do Haali Splitter. How do I capture screenshots/grab frames? The recommended way to do this is using ffdshow's "Grab" function. This works even with Overlay mixer used because the decoded frame is grabbed directly from the decoder output, and can also grab an entire range of frames in one go. However this will not correctly grab a frame from an anamorphic video, the frame will be in the video's native unstretched resolution, and it will also not capture any softsubs. To correct the aspect ratio you can resize manually with an image editing program, but if you want subs you have no other choice but to switch renderers to one of the VMR modes and capture using the player - read here for instructions on how to do it in MPC, and here for ZoomPlayer. *Pause on the frame you want to capture. *Open "ffdshow video decoder configuration" (either via the Start Menu or via the system tray icon, but preferably not from inside the player as this prevents you from controlling the player) and select "Grab" from the left-hand menu. *Input the desired "path" and name prefix and select the image format you want *Now click "Grab now", and close the configuration window. You might have to start playing and/or skip a bit before the picture file appears. Or if you want to capture a range of frames (for instance to make a GIF animation): *Open "ffdshow video decoder configuration" (either via the Start Menu or via the system tray icon, but preferably not from inside the player as this prevents you from controlling the player) and select "Grab" from the left-hand menu. *Check the "Grab" option (either in the left-hand menu or at the top of the right-hand options pane) input the "path" and the name prefix, select the image format you want. *Input the first and the last frame of the range you wish to capture, and fill in the "Grab every" option (this is as in '1 out of x', where x is the number you've entered) *Now click on "Apply" (or "OK" if you've opened the configuration window from inside the player), go to your player, scroll in the video to a point before the frame-range, and let the player play all the way past the last frame of the frame-range. *When finished, do remember to turn off the "Grab" option. Note: you can determine the first and last frame of the range by pausing on the first/last frame, then opening the "ffdshow video decoder configuration" and selecting "Info & debug" from the left-hand menu. Under "Info" you'll find the "Current frame". Make a note of this, or enter it into the appropriate "Range" box under "Grab" and selecting "Apply"/"OK". To grab frames of the highest quality the "High quality YV12 to RGB conversion" option should be turned on in ffdshow's Output tab. This will in no way effect normal playback, unless you have all of the YUV colorspaces disabled. In which case the HQRGB function is used, which does typically give an improved visual quality to the video. How do I setup a default audio/subs combination? Go to Haali's Splitter properties ("Media Splitter Settings" in the CCCP start menu group), and click the Options tab. *If you want to set Japanese audio and English subs as default, choose languages-Audio and Subtitle languages and set it to: jpn,eng; *If you want to set English audio and no subs as default, choose languages-Audio and Subtitle languages and set it to: eng,off; There's more to this, you can actually specify whole lists of preferred audio and subtitle combinations. This is, however, largely out of the scope of this FAQ. Refer to the tooltips in the splitter configuration and/or use Google for more information. NOTE: some encodes have two or more English subtitle tracks. (At least) one for English audio and one for Japanese audio is common - usually the one intended for use with the English audio only has translations of onscreen titles and signs. Prioritizing Japanese audio and English subs may not work perfectly for those encodes, in which case you'll have to choose the correct subtitles yourself. NOTE 2: Since CCCP6 (2005-11-17), this will also work for OGM files. However, far from all OGM's have correct language tags, so do not be surprised if this occasionally fails. NOTE 3: Always use lowercase letters for the language codes. Can I watch incompletely downloaded files with the CCCP? That depends on several factors, the format being one and the download method being another. Anything downloaded with BitTorrent or eDonkey2000/eMule probably won't work at all, because those programs don't download the pieces in a sequential/linear order. It MIGHT work if you have very high completion rates, but don't count on it. For other download methods, such as IRC or DirectConnect, preview may or may not work depending on format and encoding methods. * MKV: Will usually work fine (keyword: usually - it won't always work), but seeking will be slow. * AVI: Might work in Media Player Classic, since it can rebuild the index (you may need to turn on the internal AVI splitter in the filter settings). It might also not work, seemingly at random. Zoom Player will give you an error. * OGM: Probably won't work at all. NOTE: Always finish the download before asking about help with playback problems. How do I set the CCCP up to work properly in a multi-user environment? This used to be difficult, but with the arrival of CCCP5 (2005-09-23), it no longer is. # Install the CCCP as the administrator. # Logout, then login again as the user whose playback you want to fix. # Go to Start -> Programs -> Combined Community Codec Pack and start the Settings manager. # Press next to get to page 2. # Under "Special Settings", check "Reset All Settings". # Press apply. Playback should now work for this user. Repeat once for every user whose playback you need to fix. If you are not a user of sufficient power to do this there is a list of the default registry settings for the CCCP. What's this K-Lite CCCP profile thing? Apparently, it is an attempt by K-lite to imitate a CCCP installation. It will install the same components as the CCCP (almost - we have no idea which ffdshow version is used, and we're pretty sure it doesn't come with the fixed 2.36 VSFilter), but it will not set the default settings to make it behave like the CCCP. Our tests indicate that it's completely broken (it more or less leaves everything at default values, which is NOT a good idea). We have no idea what the K-lite pack makers mean to accomplish with this. We are not affiliated with K-lite in any way, shape or form, and use of any of the K-lite packs/profiles is definitely not recommended. There's also a forum thread about this on KAA's forums. Update: We talked to the K-Lite people and they have agreed to remove the CCCP profile. We took some screenshots to prove its brokenness, available here. What do all those cryptic settings on the last two installer pages mean? There are two ways to get to the Settings Menu. First, it appears after the CCCP installation is finished. Second, if you skipped it at that time, or want to change settings, use the Settings Manager in the CCCP Start Menu program group (Start -> Programs -> Combined Community Codec Pack -> Settings) First page: * FFDShow Video Decoders ** DivX: Tells ffdshow to decode DivX video. Highly recommended - DivX's own decoder has huge problems. If you really, really want to use it anyway, read here and here for more information on how to set it up properly. ** Generic MPEG-4: Tells ffdshow to decode generic MPEG4 video (some of the later episodes of ZX's Love Hina that were encoded with lavc, for example). Highly recommended. ** H.264: Tells ffdshow to decode H.264/AVC video. Highly recommended, but if you have a full version of Nero VisionExpress, you may uncheck this and use that for decoding instead, as described here. It should be noted that ffdshow's decoder has better fault tolerance than Nero's, so we recommend that you use ffdshow for best possible compatibility. ** XviD: Tells ffdshow to decode XviD video. Recommended, but you may use XviD's own decoder if you really want to (as described here), in which case you should uncheck this. * FFDShow Audio Settings ** 2/0 - stereo: This dropdown menu controls ffdshow's audio downmixing. The default will force the output from ffdshow's audio decoder to be in stereo, regardless of what it was before. Highly recommended if you have headphones or stereo speakers. If, however, you have a real 5.1 system and a soundcard to support it, you will probably want to set it to "3/2+LFE 5.1 channels". If you have another non-standard speaker setup, such as four speakers (quadro), you may set the output to the desired format here. +LFE means that a subwoofer channel for low-frequency sounds is added, No Change leaves downmixing at whatever value your previous CCCP/ffdshow installation had, No Mixing means that all down/upmixing will be turned off (probably a good idea if you have a decent soundcard that handles down/upmixing in the driver, and a 5.1 speaker set), and Headphone Virtual Spatialization is a special "virtual surround" mode for headphones. ** AC3 Dynamic Range Compression: Will activate Dynamic Range Compression (DRC) for AC3 audio streams decoded by ffdshow. DRC reduces the difference between the loud and soft areas of the sound by raising the level of the soft parts, thus compressing the sound down in a dynamic fashion into a smaller range of levels. In plain English, this will help solve the low volume problems people with stereo systems listening to 5.1 audio will experience - nice loud explosions and the likes won't have the same "punch", however, since the soft sounds (i.e. voices) will be made louder. Recommended if you have stereo speakers, but if you have a real 5.1 setup you will want to disable it. ** DTS Dynamic Range Compression: Will activate Dynamic Range Compression (DRC) for DTS audio streams decoded by ffdshow. Recommended - see AC3 DRC above. * FFDShow Audio Decoders ** Checking the boxes under this heading will tell ffdshow to decode the corresponding audio formats in video files. All of these are highly recommended, but if you do insist on using the CoreVorbis/CoreAAC/AC3filter/whatever decoders, you may uncheck the corresponding boxes - of course assuming that you know what you're doing. * FFDShow General ** Show ffdshow Video tray icon: Shows a ffdshow video tray icon when it is being used to decode video. Useful if you need a quick way to adjust ffdshow video settings. You may uncheck it if it annoys you, without any ill effects. ** Show ffdshow Audio tray icon: Same as the video one above, but for audio. Second page: * File Association * Play MKV files with ** Should be pretty obvious. The player you choose here will be the one that starts when you double-click an MKV file. Selecting "No change" will keep it as it was before the installation, eighter not playing at all or starting it with your old player. This is not recommended, unless that particular player was either (the latest version of) Zoom Player or Media Player Classic. * Play MP4 files with ** Same as above, but for MP4 files. * Play OGM files with ** Same as above, but for OGM files. * Haali Media Splitter ** Show Haali Splitter tray icon: Shows a small Matroska icon in the system tray, the area by the clock, when playing a file. Right-click the icon to view the video, audio, subtitle as well as chapter selection menu (multiple video angles are still unused in Matroska at this stage). You may uncheck this if you don't like tray icons, but read here first, so you know how to switch them in other ways. ** Enable Haali Splitter AVI Support: Will use the Haali splitter for playback of AVI files. This might work better than Microsoft's AVI splitter (that is used by default) in some cases, so if you have problems with some AVI files you can try turning it on. ** Enable Haali Splitter MP4 Support: Will use the Haali splitter for playback of MP4 files. Note that if you have Nero installed its splitter has a higher priority and will be used. In order to use Haali's you will need to unregister Nero's splitter, NDParser.ax, which is located in your Program Files\Common Files\Ahead\DSFilter\ folder. To do this, read about unregistering DirectShow filters below and follow the instructions there. ** Enable Haali Splitter OGM Support: Will use the Haali splitter for playback of OGM files. * VSFilter ** VSFilter subpicture pre-buffering: Will make VSFilter prebuffer subpictures. What this means in plain English is: if you check this box, karaoke and other nice subtitle effects WON'T WORK. It will, however, reduce CPU usage somewhat. Leave it unchecked unless you have a computer that's too slow for styled subs. Karaoke is rarely softsubbed though. ** Show tray icon in Zoom Player: Will show VSFilter's green arrow tray icon when using Zoom Player, too (by default, it doesn't appear when using ZP). * Special Settings ** Reset All Settings: This will do exactly what it sounds like: revert all settings of the CCCP components to their default values. Useful for setting up a multi-user environment or if you have tweaked too much and broken playback. ** Re-Register Filters: There's no point in checking this during installation, but if you open the settings later (from the start menu, for example), you can check it. If you do, all filters will be re-registered when you press apply. This is useful if you installed or uninstalled something (like, for example, TCMP) and the playback broke (probably because that something you installed or uninstalled had some filters of its own with it). Don't use this unless you really need it. Installer options It is possible to specify most relevant installer option from the commandline and to do a silent install. All options are case sensitive and will do nothing when typed incorrectly. The available options are: */SMDIR="start menu dir" (select which folder to put the start menu shortcuts in, the special value "-" means no shortcuts are created, quotes are only required when spaces are included) */INSTTYPE=MPC|ZOP|NOP (select the installation type initially set - full, MPC only, ZP only, no players) */S (silent install - note that if this is set, the installer will reboot your computer without asking if it deems it necessary) */D=install dir (sets the initial installation dir, must be last in the commandline and you don't use quotes for paths with spaces, if no path is set it first defaults to the installation dir of the already existing installation and if that isn't set it uses the default path) I don't want to be a newbie. What can I do to attain enlightenment? Good question, young grasshopper. ^_^ The first step on the way towards knowledge is admitting one's lack of knowledge. The second thing you should do is learn to read (and write) proper English if it isn't your native language already. Almost all interesting literature (and webpages) are in English, and you will be severely impaired if you don't understand it. The next step is to read this FAQ. Twice. Slowly. You are then ready for one of the greatest steps: learning to use a search engine - Google. Google is the most powerful information-gathering tool ever invented by man, and most people only use a small fraction of its true abilities. The important thing isn't to learn to search (that's simple), the important thing is learning what to search for and how to use the results. This is a mysterious Art that is hard to learn and even harder to teach. Most people never master it, but even a lesser degree of mastery is incredibly useful. Mastering it completely can take years or decades, but what you need to do is to practice using it and always be aware that it exists. Mastery will come with time. Another Art whose intricacies you will need to familiarize yourself with is the art of asking good questions. Questions are not bad in principle (even if the people in various IRC channels can make it seem so), but it's very easy to be lazy and sway to the dark side. If you do that, the forces of Evil (the ones with "@" before their names) will invariably rise from their restless sleep and smite you with the forces of a ban. Never Google before you have read the FAQ and the manual (if any), and never ask before you have Googled. The forces of Evil might be evil, but their knowledge is vast and they can indeed help the unfortunate wanderer if properly summoned. Use your language well, lest they mistake you for a Narutard and permanently ban you. When summoning them, always make it very clear that you already have tried to find the answer yourself and how you tried to find it, or they will only snort in contempt and cast the ancient curse of RTFM on you. Be wary around them, for their powers are great and they do not have much patience for people with stupid questions - they have seen legions of such fools pass before their eyes already. If you need to find more knowledge than FAQ and manuals provide, there are many sources that you can consult. The ancient keep of Doom9 has a great library with numerous pieces of wisdom, many links and pointers to other places where enlightenment might be attained, and also a big forum where developers, newbies, seekers of truth and trolls thrive in symbiosis. Be wary when visiting the forum, for it is hard to know right from wrong and truth from falsehood. On the net, illusions exist within illusions and you will often have to find out the truth yourself, for you cannot always trust the advice of others. Google can help you find more libraries of arcane knowledge if used properly, so mastering its use is a big step on the way. Whatever you do, NEVER, EVER enter Darkhold. It's a place of evil like no other, and if you enter unprepared the powers that reside there will surely consume your soul. You will know when you're ready, and you are probably far from there when you read this. Read the Darkhold Accord. The road towards enlightenment is hard and has no end - the road itself is the goal. What you do does not matter as much as how you do it. Seek enlightenment, and may Google and the forces of encoding be with you. Tools to aid on your noble anime watching quest CRC Checking/SFV Checking Afraid your file is corrupt? Try these: *'CCCP Insurgent' has a fast CRC Checking feature now. Other tools: *'hkSFV' Download *'RapidCRC' Download *'QuickSFV' - Download *'Easy SFV Creator' - Download *No SFV included? Go here. *'Verifier' - Download supports a wide variety of hash checking and generation. No need to install: download, unpack, run. *'QuickPAR' - Download supports SFV. Groups should adopt always releasing PAR2 volumes as well ;) For the command prompt: *'FSUM' Download - Fast command line based checker for Windows that also supports MD5 and even eDonkey/eMule algorithms. Works with or without SFV files, and command line output can be saved in either SFV/MD5 format. Does almost everything all the other applications listed above can do, and there's no need to install the program. Just unzip the pack to your preferred directory and run the executable. Patching Downloaded a huge file, but it's corrupt? Try patching it. *Zidrav - Download *Par2 Other Add other tools of evil here. Other CCCP-related information Banners & Buttons Please see the Banners and Buttons page to get pictures to show your support for CCCP with. I still have problems or questions! Help! First try the Troubleshooting Guide. If that doesn't help, post in the CCCP Playback Help forum or join the CCCP IRC channel and ask there. Read the section about asking proper questions in the troubleshooting guide first, though. Who developed the CCCP and wrote all this? A cast of thousands... or more like hundreds. Anyway, there've been contributions from all over the net. The FAQ is a wiki, so it's probably impossible to tell who wrote what. If you really, really want to know, join the IRC channel and find out who's behind this conspiracy... :) I want to help out, too! We mainly need one thing: beta testers. Read the Beta Testing Guide.